Vanidad
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Edward estaba harto de escuchar a Rosalie, así que la callo. Pego sus labios a los de ella he hizo que sus quejas cesaran. Situado en Crepúsculo. Rosalie/Edward. Reto. Para sparkilnghaledecullen.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary**: One-Shot; Edward estaba harto de escuchar a Rosalie, así que la callo. Pego sus labios a los de ella he hizo que sus quejas cesaran. Situado en Crepúsculo. Rosalie/Edward. Reto.

**Nota**: Todos los Cullen están de caza, y Bella no esta. Obviamente están Rosalie y Edward, nada más.

**Nota 2**: Mi primer reto. Si alguien me reto y fue como súper OME. Gracias a sparkilnghaledecullen por hacerlo. Esto obviamente va dedicado para ella; chica eres súper genial y eso que hemos hablado poquito ;) Espero que no te valla a decepcionar *cruzando los dedos* ¡Disfrútalo!:D

* * *

**Vanidad**

Rosalie estaba harta.

Sentada sobre el sofá de cuero, enfurruñada y maldiciendo, escucha a Edward tocar el piano.

Aun que claro, no estaría tan enojada si él no estuviera tocando _la_ canción; la estúpida nana que le compuso la estúpida chica de pelo marrón.

Flacucha, torpe, pálida, sin gracia…

La canción fue interrumpida de pronto y él gruño. Claro, le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

«¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te recuerde la verdad?» Piensa Rose, para fastidiar a su _hermanito_.

—Cállate —ruge. Pero no lo niega. Por que de alguna manera es verdad. Isabella Swan es bonita a su manera, a los ojos de algunos idiotas de la escuela y a los de Edward, pero no era como Rosalie.

Nadie es como Rosalie.

Ella es tan hermosa que hasta duele mirarla. Con curvas perfectamente marcadas y facciones de ángel. Y no es que se vea así por que es vampira, ella ya era hermosa desde humana.

Edward estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rose llego a su lado.

—Es la verdad —murmura la rubia con arrogancia. Él tardo unos segundos en comprender que aun estaba intentando hacerle enojar.

Le ignoro y comenzó a tocar otra vez.

—Acéptalo, Edward, ella es tan normal, ¿Por qué si te iba a enamorar de una humana, no lo pudiste haber hecho de una bonita? —continuo con su monologo. Él tenia la mirada clava en el piano, con los dientes apretados—, y además, ¡torpe! ¿Lo has notado? —murmuro sarcásticamente—. Oh, ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Si conoces todo sobre ella. La espías como un maldito enfermo, un acosador obsesivo, un--

—¡¿Puedes callarte?! —grito Edward, deteniendo la canción tan abruptamente, que las teclas de marfil casi se rompen. Rugió lleno de cólera. ¿Por qué Rosalie no cerraba la boca? ¿Por qué se dedicaba a insultar a su novia?

Entonces lo comprendió; Rosalie Hale estaba celosa.

Celosa de que él vio en una simple humana lo que no vio en ella. Por que con Rose todo es sobre vanidad, todo se trata de belleza externa.

Se quedo todo en silencio durante unos segundos, y después ella pensó:

«Sabes que tengo razón.»

Edward exploto.

Se levanto de pronto, haciendo que ella pegase un brinco del susto. La acorralo contra el piano, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, de su cintura. Como un depredador acorralando a su presa.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Sus caderas estaban unidas, cada curva de ella contra el pecho marcado de el. Sus respiraciones se hicieron repentinamente irregulares, sus narices se tocaban.

Edward se sintió extraño. Con Bella la cercanía era peligrosa —peligraba la vida de la chica—. La ponzoñosa se agrupa en su boca y comienza a inhalar llamas. Es un acto masoquista.

En cambio con Rosalie, sentía otro tipo de peligro; peligro a que los descubrieran. Peligro a que notaran la cercanía en la que estaban. Peligro a lo prohibido.

Fue como una atracción magnética. Ambos sintieron como si fuesen imanes; uno negativo y otro positivo. Y se atraían de la misma forma.

—Ella… es… demasiado… normal… —respiro Rosalie, perdiendo la coherencia de lo que decía. Edward apretó los dientes.

—Cállate —gruño él, acercándose aun mas. Ella se miro en los ojos del otro, y se sintió indefensa. Pero el orgullo era más grande que nada, así que con voz desafiante susurro:

—Callarme.

Y Edward pego sus labios a los de ella.

Fue un impulso que ninguno de los dos quería frenar. Que ninguno de los dos freno.

Sus labios se movían unos sobre otros, fuertes, rudos. Al fin y al cabo lo que él quería era callarla (o de eso se intentaba convencer).

Era un beso frustrado, en el que los dos expusieron su furia y su enojo. Fueron rudos, fueron pasionales.

Se separaron jadeando, solo unos milímetros. Con los ojos cerrados, sus frentes juntas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Dilo —respiro ella—. Si que soy mas hermosa que ella…

—Lo… lo eres —murmuro él. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con ojos de Edward, llenos de fuego—. Eres la criatura más hermosa del universo. Eres bella, perfecta, preciosa--

Ahora fue ella la que lo callo con un beso. Más lento, pero no por eso menos intenso.

Las manos de ella se fueron al cuello de Edward, el cual comenzó a masajear. Y los brazos de él estaban cerrados en la cintura de Rose, posesivamente.

Cadera contra cadera. Pecho contra pecho. Boca contra boca.

Ambos comenzaron a desear más, así que ella delineo los labios de él con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca. Y él se lo permitió, emitiendo un gemido.

Sus labios peleaban una contra la otra, en una lucha sin ganador, sin perdedor. Fueron salvajes, fueron pasionales, fueron rudos, fueron intensos.

Escucharon un ruido y ambos se separaron como si el otro tuviera la peste negra. Se acomodaron el pelo y la ropa, y é se fue a sentar al piano, mientras que Rose regresaba al sofá.

—¡Llegamos! —Emmett entro en la sala, con su entusiasmo de siempre. Rosalie se paro y camino hacia él, sonriendo. Edward comenzó a tocar otra vez—. Oh cariño, mi Jeep hace un ruido extraño, ¿lo revisarías? —pidió el grandullón, tomándole de la cintura a su novia-esposa.

—Claro amor —le sonrío la rubia y después le beso tiernamente los labios. Rompió el beso y comenzó a caminar hacia la cochera.

Nada había cambiado; ni Rose y Emmett con su amor incondicional, ni Edward y sus sentimientos hacia Bella.

Pero eso no significaba que alguno de ellos olvidaría lo ocurrido. Lo recordarían por siempre.

Los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de él, y un brillo de travesura, diversión y pasión destello en sus ojos. Edward le sonrío con picardía.

—Bueno —se dijo él a si mismo, en un susurro—, al menos logre que se callara.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Ellos dos juntos son tan sexys. Definitivamente se hizo uno de mis claim favorito. ¿O ustedes que opinan? Tal vez esto esta perdido en el libro, quien sabe xD

Mmh, espero que me haya quedado bien y no haya decepcionado a mi retadora, es lo mejor que pude dar de mi *ojitosinocentes*.

Dejen un review con su opinión :)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
